Dark Waters
by Eryessa
Summary: For Alyssa, life has been met with hardship but she and her brother are getting along on their own in their Dark Water Internet Café. It's been years since Alyssa had been in a relationship. But before she can fall in love with Colby Lopez, she has to endure some life threatening issues along the way. Warning! There is a same sex couple in here. Darren YoungOC and SethOC
1. Chapter 1

"I think I've found the one, Alyssa." Her brother gushed almost too dramatically as he came down from the stairs that went up to their apartments.

"You said that the last time, Bobby. What makes this one any different?" She asked as she was wiping down the counter.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling that I have about him. He's a little quiet but wow, when he's in a club he's a wild animal. And speaking of, I'm performing tonight at Embers. Don't worry, I'll bring my key this time. Wouldn't want a repeat of last week."

"Just don't wake me up. I have to get the morning batches going for the morning rush."

Alyssa Spencer and her brother Robert, or Bobby as he preferred to be called, co-owned Dark Water Internet Café in Tampa, Florida. It was a strange building, a bright pink historical French Quarter building that was once a well known brothel in the area. It sat along the edge of the Everglades, hence why it was called Dark Water. It was three stories tall, and an eye sore in the area but it fit the needs of both brother and sister. It was an internet café and a bakery put together. It was also a place where monthly drag race gatherings were held. Just not on this night.

"I have to get my stuff together. . Fred will be here soon to pick me up." Bobby told his sister.

"Okay, okay. Go and have some fun. I've got things to do around here anyway." Alyssa said before heading over to one of the twelve computer terminals Dark Water owned.

Alyssa wanted a bakery of her own but Bobby wanted an internet café, since he was also an IT for Dark Water. So they mixed their two passions, baking and computers together to get a hip place for people to hang out. Dark Water became a melting pot of culture once it had been opened two years prior in 2008. Of course thanks to her brother for bringing in large crowds with his drag shows, Dark Water was a popular place. Fair prices, internet access and an ideal place for the nearby college students to come and hang out. At least she could still bake.

As Alyssa was cleaning up the computer terminal space, her phone alarm went off. Checking the message on the screen, she headed upstairs to where she and Bobby lived. Basically the ground floor was where Dark Water was located and the upper two floors were hers and Bobby's space. What would be considered the attic was turned into Alyssa's apartment where she had roof access whenever she wanted. This was her idea place to live, in a place where she could live out her dreams.

Once her medical needs were taken care of, Alyssa headed back down to Dark water. That is where she met Fred. Or at least she thought he was Fred considering Dark Water closed at eight during the week, ten on Saturdays and was closed on Sundays. Then she remembered that Bobby hadn't locked the front door, probably to let Fred come in.

"Hi, are you Fred, Bobby's um date tonight?" She asked approaching the man.

"Yeah. I'm Fred Rosser. You're Alyssa, right? Bobby loves to go on and on about you all the time." He gave her a charming handshake along with a secure handshake.

Fred was actually an appealing black man with the largest afro Alyssa had ever seen. She could see that he kept himself well fit, considering his thighs bulged in those acid wash jean he was wearing. Of course you can't tell if a man is gay just by looking at him.

"Bobby will be right down. He's getting his stuff and act together." She told the man. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and my brother meet?"

"We met at an FCW show. I came by to see some of my friend and I ended up sitting next to Bobby. We talked and decided to go out for some drinks afterwards. We've been taking it slow for the last two weeks. I agreed to go out and watch him perform tonight since I'll be back out on the road for a while."

"That's good. So that makes you a wrestler, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Darren Young in the WWE."

"Wow, impressive. I'm just not a fan of sports in general. Bobby was always interested in it though." She gave a bashful smile as she returned to the terminal she had been working at previously.

Fred laughed as he followed her. "Hey, have you ever met any of your brother's boyfriend's before?"

"The last one stole from us, and he even worked here. So I'm surprised Bobby invited you over here. But my brother is family and at least one of us has the ability to fall in love. Can't say I've had a lot of dates in my life."

"Everyone is free to love whoever they want. But in my line of work, and how popular it is, I can't tell anyone."

"They have to keep an image, right?" Alyssa questioned.

"Exactly. And I only just got called up so I don't want to risk loosing my dream, you know."

"I get it. Bobby's had issues with employment in the past. And speaking of my brother, he loves to drink, a lot. Can you bring him back in one piece, please?"

"Sure." Fred glanced around at café. "This is a cool place you have here. But what's with the big screens hanging around?"

Alyssa looked up towards the ceiling. On two opposite walls were large flat screen screens she managed to score at an auction over in Broward County.

"Sometimes we play TV shows. Like on Drag Nights we watch reruns of RuPaul's Drag Race. Bobby is the local drag master, named Phoebe Dupree. Cheerleader-esque as he likes to do his acts and he's really good with them, too."

"What was it like growing up with Bobby?"

"It was like living in Hell, I tell you." Bobby answered approaching them.

The copper haired man was already in his cheerleader outfit, and his wig was in place. He preferred to be a blonde rather than his natural red haired color. Bobby, though all male, had a feminine look to him that Alyssa sort of envied because he had a better body to fit into a dress than she did. She was just short, round and lacked any real breasts. Though she had more than what her brother had, since he had to get some expensive looking bras that made it look like he actually had a bust going on.

"She had no fashion sense, I had to make sure she had the best outfit thrown together in the morning." Bobby continued. "Not that our mom was any better. I'm glad I got Alyssa out of there before Mom decided to go into that cult."

"Bobby, don't speak ill of the dead. Besides, that was the past. Let's live in the here and now. And right now you two need to go out and have some fun. But not too much fun." She shoved her brother towards Fred. "Out you two go."

"All right, all right, we're going. See, this is who I have to live with." Bobby motioned to Alyssa. "Come on, Fred, let's get out of here before she gets all PMS on us."

And they left shortly after Bobby hugged his sister good bye. This left Alyssa alone and content.

Dark Water was where she belonged. It was her home after all.

* * *

**Yes I know, I'm starting a new story while I still have others that I'm working on. What can I say, when a story hits, it hits hard for me. This one is a little different than some of my others, being that there is talk about LGBT topics in here, and drag races. I wanted to try something different, something more unique than my other stories. So as I go along I hope you all like what I have to write. **


	2. Chapter 2

Fred approached Alyssa. She was washing her hands after coming out of the restroom that was located in the kitchen of the cafe. She hadn't been expecting to see Fred, which was something of surprise because she thought he was on a tour.

"Fred, what are you doing here? I thought you were on the road." She said after hugging her brother's boyfriend.

"I've been given some time off. I came to surprise Bobby but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Sweetie, what is it?"

"My birthday is coming up. I was wondering if I could have a party here at Dark Water after it closes."

"We don't sell alcohol here, Fred. You know that. But if you bring it you have to promise me that no one will leave drunk. I can't afford to loose any of the computers or anything in Dark Water."

"Hey don't get worked up, Alyssa." Fred placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll even help get the place set up. It's just the amount of people I want to invite is too big for my condo."

"Okay, Fred, okay. Now stay here and I'll go tell your boyfriend that someone wants to see him. Your last bump scared him."

Alyssa enjoyed having Fred around as a friend. But Bobby seemed to constantly worry about his safety. She knew her brother adored that lavishly attractive man, but it was sickening. Though having Fred around has given her a better understanding of wrestling. In the two months that Bobby and Fred had been together, Alyssa sucked it up and went to a few FCW shows.

No wonder why Bobby always made a big deal about wrestling growing up. Some of those wrestlers were attractive. Now she had a whole new reason to watch FCW and the WWE.

* * *

As November second rolled around, which was Fred's birthday, Alyssa began feeling ill. She knew the symptoms well enough by now since she's dealt with this stuff since she was seven years old. It pretty much ruined her childhood and part way into her adulthood. The main symptom was her lower back, on her right flank, that was hurting. And she had lower abdominal pain just to add to the fun.

Alyssa was leaning on one of the tables in Dark Water with her head lowered. She was trying to fight through that annoying pain that flared up over the night. She didn't want to have to close the bakery, it was one of the most popular things in the café but with their full time worker Karen Lovegrove off at a wedding, she may have to if she ends up getting sick again.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" A man asked, approaching Alyssa.

She glanced up before standing up straight. "Um, I'm just not feeling good. Are you with Fred's party? You look like one of the FCW performers."

"I am. I'm Colby Lopez but I play as Seth Rollins." He looked down at the crook of his left arm. "I have to ask, does Dark Water allow pets here?"

Alyssa realized that this man with two tone hair was holding a small dog. It was a yorkie, small and quiet.

"Oh he's so cute. What's his name?"

"Kevin."

"Well if I can hold him then he can stay. As long as you take him out for bathroom breaks, I don't mind."

Her flank pain momentarily forgotten, Alyssa lavished in the dog. Kevin even gave her kisses as she ran her fingers through the dog's silky fur. She loved dogs but because of Dark Waters she was afraid to own one. Patron with allergies or whatever, she didn't want to get any complaints.

"Thank you. I have wanted a dog of my own for a while now." She said as she handed the small dog back to Colby.

"Colby, honey." A dark haired woman said approached the two. "Who's this?" She asked, visibly looking Alyssa over. Measuring her up.

"I'm Alyssa Spencer, I own Dark Waters with my brother Bobby. Mr. Lopez was asking if Kevin could be allowed here. We only really allow service dogs. But since it's after hours I don't see the harm in it." She wasn't going to let some woman think she was a nobody, that all she was interested in was another woman's man. "Excuse me, I have to go find the birthday boy." She nodded at them both before walking away in slight pain, trying not to show it.

She found Fred in the kitchen. He was with her brother. And they were in the middle of a heated make out session. In height, Bobby was six foot four and with Fred's hair, they were the same height. Because of growing up with a gay older brother, catching him in the middle of heated make out sessions was a common place for her.

"Bobby," She said making both men jump back from each other. "Don't worry, it's just me. But I'm not feeling well. I'm going upstairs. Also, Fred, your guests are arriving. You might want to get out there. One of them brought a Yorkie, and a girlfriend."

"Sorry about that, Alyssa." Fred said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I need to take my antibiotic and lay down. I don't want to miss your party, though."

"No, you need make sure you're okay. Go take care of your medical needs, Alyssa. We'll come check up on you later." Bobby told Alyssa as he hugged her. "Go, everything will be fine."

"If you think it's okay. I wanted to be here for your party, Fred."

"Go, Alyssa. Lie down and rest." The older man said.

Though she wanted to stay, her lower back and lower stomach were still giving her fits. She was in excruciating pain by the time she got up to her apartment.

Alyssa had taken her antibiotics, some Tylenol and laid down in her bed. She could hear the fun going on two floors down, the party was just beginning. At least she had finished Fred's cake before the party.

Back down in Dark Water the party was in full swing. People, mainly superstars and divas from both the WWE and FCW rosters were there. To keep their relationship secret, Bobby played and acted as Fred's best friend. He took it upon himself to make sure everything was going good. And with the use of the big screens, Bobby had put a football game up for everyone to watch.

"Hey, great party, Fred." Colby said approaching the WWE superstar. "Where's that friend of yours, Alyssa right?"

"She hasn't been feeling good. She up in her apartment resting." Fred looked him over, a little concerned for the fact that no one has shown a great interest in Alyssa before.

"Oh, well could you tell her this place is awesome. She'll make me fat with the cake she made."

"She's a skilled baker, that's for sure. She made cocoa cola frosting for that cake."

"Coke frosting? Damn, she's good. I mean it was good. Tell her I hope she feels better." Colby said before heading over to where he found Leigha with a few of the FCW divas.

Some time later, Alyssa hear an odd clicking sound. She opened her eyes to figure out what she was hearing but the fever that crept up on her earlier was making it difficult to stay awake. Her eyes drifted close as a small four legged creature pushed its way through Alyssa's door.

It was Colby's dog Kevin. He had wondered off from his owners and found his way up to Alyssa's apartment. He followed her vanilla scent up the two floors and into her bedroom. He hopped up on the military chest at the foot of her bed and went to lay next to her on the pillow.

As the party was winding down, Colby noticed something.

"Leigha, where's Kevin?" He asked approaching his girlfriend.

"I thought he was with you."

"I thought he was with you. Shit. Damn it. Let's go see if anyone has seen him."

Leigha went outside, just in case Kevin had snuck out that way, and Colby went to go talk to Bobby Spencer. Just as he was approaching him, Fred walked up as well.

"Hey, have you seen a yorkie? His tags read Kevin." Colby told the copper haired man.

"A yorkie? I went to go check up on Alyssa and there's a small dog sleeping with her." Fred said. "Come on."

Colby followed Fred and Bobby upstairs.

The attic apartment was modern. There were posters of various video games and fantasy paintings decorating the room. In the main living area had various game systems on the entertainment system and a gaming chair placed in front of it. Impressive to the wrestler considering this was a woman. Even Colby's own girlfriend didn't have much of an interest in video games.

"Alyssa is a video game enthusiast." Bobby said seeing Colby gawking slightly as his sister's things. "She grew up this way, that's all I'm going to say. Her room is over this way." He pointed to the right of the living area.

Alyssa was hugging her comforter around her. The yorkie was laying on her pillow. They were practically nose to nose with each other, both sound asleep.

"Is she okay?"

"She gets sick easily. She has a condition that makes her immune system weak against infection." Bobby leaned over Alyssa, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Damn it, she's got a fever. Fred, go get a cool wet rag." He pulled the blanket off Alyssa.

"I wonder why Kevin came up here."

"Dogs or animals can sense things. Maybe he could sense she wasn't feeling good. Could you grab him, please."

"Yeah, sorry." Colby said approaching the bed.

Alyssa was visibly shivering, that Colby could see. Kevin whined as his owner picked him up from that vanilla smelling pillow. He didn't want to leave apparently.

"I'm going to let myself out. I already said it but I hope she feels better." Colby said looking at the woman in the bed.

"Thanks." Bobby said as Fred came back with a wet wash cloth.

Leigha was waiting outside, mad. "I was trying to call you, Colby." She said with crossed arms.

"My phone was shut off. Alyssa got sick and Kevin found his way up to her apartment."

"Whatever. I want to go home."

"Why are you mad, Leigha?" Colby asked, following his girlfriend to their parked car.

"Nothing, just forget about it." She flipped her brown hair almost aggressively.

Not wanting to fall asleep on the couch that night, Colby didn't argue. He got into his car and drove back to the apartment he and Leigha shared.

Colby really did hope Alyssa was okay.

* * *

**There, a little bit more in depth information on Alyssa. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

The traffic through Dark Water was slowing by evening time, around seven Alyssa would have to say. She was thankful that Karen had returned from Louisiana so quickly after attending that wedding. She returned a day after Alyssa had gotten sick so as the the back up baker, she quickly took up the head mantle as Alyssa got over her infection.

As seven thirty rolled around, the last patron left. Karen saw Alyssa leaning on the counter to the café area with her head on her hands.

"Go sit down, Al. I'll start to clean up."

"I'm fine, Karen. Just a bit tired from today. I'll be fine."

Just like that, just at that moment, the bell on the door chimed, which signaled someone had arrived. A large group of very big looking guys with some very attractive women entered Dark Water. One of the men Alyssa recognized.

"Colby, what are you doing here?" Alyssa asked as she approached the man who had his dog in his arms. "Hi, Kevin." She scratched the dog behind the ear.

"One of our shows ended and I mentioned coming to Dark Water. I know you're closing but," Alyssa interrupted him.

"Stay, I don't mind. Bobby is out right now but my friend Karen is here. I just have to go do something. Do you guys want to watch anything?" She had asked Col by that but she was answered by someone else.

"Football, Babe." A blonde man said as he approached them.

"Dylan Farrell, Alyssa Spencer. She owns this place. Be respectful." Colby told the other man.

Alyssa smiled slightly at the other man before turning her attention back to Colby. "Let me set the TVs up for you. Does anyone want coffee?" She asked the group, raising her voice so that the majority of them could hear.

"Got any beers, Babe?" Dylan asked, looking her over suggestively. Not that she noticed him do it, her back was to him.

"Sorry, no liquor is allowed on the property. Coffee, juice, water, tea or sodas, that's all I can offer anyone." Alyssa said as she walked away from him, heading towards the TVs.

Colby sighed. There was a tone in her voice, one that said she wasn't all right. So he followed her.

"How are you feeling, Alyssa?" He asked as she was reaching up and behind one of the TVs to turn it on.

"I'm tired mostly. I just got over with being sick."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Kevin found his way to your room the night of Fred's birthday party. I thought he ran away or something." Colby laughed, looking down at the Yorkie in his arms.

Alyssa smiled slightly. "Animals are good at knowing these things. I had a pet rat growing up who got out of her cage and would find her way into bed with me. Well, here's the remote, can you look for the sports channels on the TVs for me. Or change it to whatever you want." She turned to the woman who was tending the counter. "Hey Karen, be my eyes for me. I'll be right back."

"Sure thing, Al." Her friend nodded.

Alyssa patted Kevin on the head and went to the back of Dark Water. She need to take care her medical needs and then sit down. So when she came back ten minutes later, all the FCW people were gathered around the TVs with drinks and treats to fill their appetites. She sat down at the pastry bar to crack down on the numbers for Dark Water.

"I can do that for you, Alyssa."

She glanced up at the brunette woman and smiled softly. "I have to do something, you did all the work today. Besides, I'm sitting down, aren't I?"

"Come on, you have to focus on your health, Alyssa." Karen lowered her voice as she leaned in towards her friend. "You need to see a doctor."

"I have no medical insurance, Karen. I can't afford to even find a specialist for one visit, let alone the tests that I need. And I still have enough Cipro if I get another infection."

Karen groaned. "How much longer are you going to wait without knowing your health status?"

Dropping her pencil, Alyssa groaned right back at her friend. "I don't know. All our money is invested in this place. I have some money saved up," she was interrupted by one of the men that came from the FCW.

"Going to buy a dress for that killer body, Babe?" Dylan asked. "Yo, girl, refill. It's free right?" He placed his empty cup in front of Karen.

Karen hid the grimace as she took the soda glass from him. "Diet Pepsi, right?"

"Got that right," his attention turned back to Alyssa. "Did you know I'm the FCW Champ?"

"No, I didn't know that. Were you at Fred's birthday party?"

"Are you kidding, I was the party." He boasted proudly.

Colby looked back towards the pastry bar. He saw Dylan Farrell talking to Alyssa, his hand on her knee, him leaning in to laugh about something. Colby looked Alyssa over, taking note of her property for the first time.

It was hard to characterize her body type. She looked like a pear, wearing black slacks, sneakers and a Dark Water personalized t-shirt. Her coppery red hair gave her a look like a leprechaun, with freckles splashing over her nose. She could pass as Sheamus's little sister but she looked sixteen. Even in Florida, she looked pale. Almost sickly pale.

And Dylan was working his magic again. Though only working with him for a short time, Colby never really hung out with the guy. His personality was easily a put off factor for Colby. Dylan seem to be the same in the ring as he was out of it. An obsessed athlete, he worried about his appearance and often put others down because of that.

"What's on your mind?" A deep voice next to Colby asked.

Leati 'Joe' Anoa'i had been sighed around the same time as Colby. He came from a Samoan wrestling family, the same one that The Rock came from. Even Joe's own brother wrestled in the WWE at one point in time. Joe was also related to Rakishi, and that's saying something.

"I think Dylan is trying something Alyssa Spencer over there." Colby jabbed his thumb in the direction of the two people he mentioned.

The grey eyed man followed Colby's gesture. "She'll dump his ass by the time we leave. You don't even know her, man."

"Ever met someone that just feels right to be around? I feel that way towards her. I mean I know next to nothing about her and yet she seems so cool. And Kevin likes her."

"You're in love with Leigha, remember, your girlfriend?"

"I'm not interested in Alyssa like that. Geez, I'm not like Shallow Hal over there." Colby made a reference to Dylan. "I just don't want him treating her like trash."

No, he definitely didn't want that.

The FCW people left around ten. Sunday was closing day so Alyssa knew that she could rest before getting ready for the Monday madness. At least Sunday was a day of rest.

"Here's my number." Dylan scribbled his digits on Alyssa's scratch paper. "Call me some time and we'll go have some fun together." He actually winked at her before walking out.

No sooner had he left, Colby had appeared with his dog in his arms. "Alyssa, Kevin wanted to say goodbye." He knew it was a cheesy excuse to talk to her again, but it looked like she took the bait. "And I wanted to say thank you."

"For what, Colby?" She looked up at him as she scratched Kevin behind the ear.

"For opening the place to us, keeping it open, I mean. I promise we'll pay you back."

"Colby…"

"No, Alyssa. I'm paying you back for putting up with us."

"Colby…"

"So the next time we come by after a show we'll pay for everything." Colby added.

"Colby…"

"Alyssa, just leave it. You can't change my mind."

"Colby, next Friday is Drag Night." Alyssa said fast, trying to prevent him from cutting her off again. "Drag Night is where men dress up as women and show off their creations. I'm not sure how you'll react if you didn't know so I'm telling you now."

"Drag Night, you have that here?"

"Yeah well, look at it this way, this makes a place for anyone and everyone to come and have fun. It's an after hours event so no children can be here for it. It's only once a month but we're planning for other event along those lines."

"Well thanks for the heads up. But I'll be here."

"Good because Bobby wants me to perform It's Raining Men by the Weather Girls that night. I'm going to be dragged out."

"Now I really want to come by." Colby smiled at the thought.

"Where's your girlfriend Leigha?"

"Oh, this was like an FCW thing. She doesn't really come around for the shows."

"Huh. Oh hey, do you have a show tomorrow? It's Sunday and Dark Water is closed on Sundays and I don't have anything planned."

"Yeah we have a show. Got a piece of paper?" he asked.

He had to hand Kevin over to her but Colby wrote down the information for the show. Afterwards Alyssa looked at the paper and smiled.

"Great, it isn't going to be late. The Monday Madness rush is always the busiest time in the week for us. And I always prepare the bakery at least the night before opening on Monday. This way I can drop by and see a show for once."

"You've never been to a show before? Aren't you friends with a WWE superstar?"

She laughed slightly. "Eh, when Bobby brought Fred around, I didn't care for wrestling. I still don't really but I guess I'm open to new things. Fred really wants me to get a WWE videogame but I'm more into Fantasy and Grand Theft myself."

"A girl that likes the imagery of Grand Theft Auto, that's hard to believe." He said as Alyssa swayed with his Yorkie in her arms.

He liked seeing her that way. Kevin appeared to be loving it, hadn't made a sound since she had taken the dog from him.

"I've had enough time on my hands growing up to really get into videogames. My favorite is the RPG style games where I can create a character of myself. But I like racing games and some of the war games they have for the PS3."

"No X-Box?"

"Oh don't worry, I collect most of the consoles and their games. I just sort of like to play the PS3 a little more than usual. Do you like video games?"

"Hell yeah, I do and just about as much as I love working out. I only have an X-Box though."

"Well, on a night when you're not busy, let's set up a battle on something like Call of Duty."

"I can do that. I'll call you next Wednesday night. I don't usually have anything planned for that night. And Leigha is going back to her parents place for a visit."

"Great."

After sharing their numbers, and Alyssa handing the Yorkie back to Colby, the FCW superstar left.

Karen made a noise. "I wish he wasn't taken."

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asked as she sat back down at the counter to continue where she left off with the books.

"Colby, he and you would make a great couple."

"Right. Once he figures out that I'm not perfect…"

"I think he already knows that, Dear. I'm just saying, he's a better catch than that Dylan idiot."

"Oh come on, Karen. I'm not interested in Dylan."

"Please, you were drooling over his sexy body. Don't get me wrong, he's got a great look to him. But his personality reeks of selfishness."

"I'm just lonely, Karen. I haven't been in love for about ten years." She sighed. "Who would want me after figuring out that I've got a lot of health issues?"

"Just be careful when it comes to someone like this Dylan guy. I don't want to see you get hurt." Karen touched her friend's hand lightly.

Alyssa couldn't have agreed more with her friend.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I haven't updated this story. I have a whole lot of other things going on at once that I nearly forgot about this one.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this update. I also enjoy hearing your thoughts and comments. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
